Techsmith of Gond
Description Faerun resounds with the measured cadence of blacksmiths hammering out their newest creation, the clitter-clack of tinkerers cobbling together the contents of a bin of junk to create something truly usefu, and the fizzling pops of chemicals as alchemists labor to create some heretofore unseen form of arteficial life. At the head of this orchestra of technological progress can be found the techsmiths of Gond, men and women devoted to the development of new inventions and the progression of achievement in the name of the Wonderbringer. Though based in the lantanese City io Illul, techsmiths can be found throughout the continent as advisors to rulers, as merchants selling fantastic wares, and as builders and operations of small golems tasked with taking care of unsightly municipal duties such as caring for large sewer systems or interring the dead. Theirs is a primarily cosmopolitan pursuit, making techsmiths far more common in cities than in pastoral regions. Most travel widely, howver, both to share their own creations and the monitor the creations of folk from all corners of the known world. Because of their skill in building constructs, techsmiths are sometimes called into service to destroy dangerous things of that type before they cause too much harm. Techsmiths tend toward extreme excentricity, often concerning themselves with the solution of some mathematical forumula far more than personal interaction with their companions. Slow to make friends with those who do not share their obsession with mechanics and explosives (in that order), it has often been said that a techsmith's only true confidante is the golemlike construct known as a gondsman, who serves as the techsmiths servant, assistant and friend. The techsmitsh draw their ranks almost exclusively from the clergy of Gond, since the High Holy Crafthouse of Inspiration, where the secret of the Techsmiths are imparted to would-be members of the order does not accept applications from followers of other deities. Clerics of other gods who bestow the craft domain upon their followers (such as gnomish or dwarven gods) occasionally convert to Gond worship in order to gain the secrets of the Techsmiths. It is said that this troubles the Wonderbringer but little, as the end result promises interesting creations from headstrong inventors. Those techsmiths who do not adventure often attempt to profit from their proprietary knowledge by creating smokepowder weapons and bombs and selling them to the highest bidder. Unscrupulous techsmiths seek out conflict that they might profit from both sides. Such individuals are a good source of explosives, firearms and new inventions, and do lucrative business selling their goods to members of the adventuring class. In large cities with a strong Gondian presence, they may form a Guild, but most work alone. Requirements Race: Any Alignment: Any Skills: Craft Armor 6, Craft Weapon 6, Craft Alchemy 6 ranks Feats: Craft wondrous Item, Skill Focus Craft Armor or Skill focus Craft Weapon or Skill Focus Craft Alchemy Spellcasting: Ability to cast 4th level divine or arcane spells Deity: Gond Class Features -Hit Die: d6 -Base Attack Bonus: Low -High Saves: Will and Fortitude -Weapon Proficiencies: A Techsmith gains no weapon proficiencies. -Armor Proficiencies: A Techsmith gains no armor proficiencies. -Skill Points: 4 + Int Modifier. -Class Skills: Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Concentration, Appraise, Disable Device, Lore, Open Lock, Spellcraft -Spells per Day/Spells Known: When a new Techsmith level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if she had also gained a level in whatever spellcasting class he belonged to before she added the prestige class. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before she became a Techsmith, she must decide to which class to add the levels of Techsmith to for the purpose of determining spells per day. -Class Feats 1: Gondsman 2: Technical Knack +2 3: 4: Smoke Powder Bombs 5: Technical Knack +4 6: 7: Improved Critical 8: Technical Knack +6 9: Explosive Obsession 10: Smite Construct -Bonus Feats: No bonus feats. Abilities Gondsman Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Techsmith 1 Specifics: Upon becoming a techsmith the character may construct a gondsman - a loyal mechanical warrior, assistant, bodyguard and friend. This gondsman costs the techsmith nothing, for it is assumed that in the time before becoming a techsmith he has been researching and working on parts of the gondsman in his spare time. A gondsman is a construct, is made of metal and wood. The Techsmith can create a gondsman in one of two sizes: Small (Str 13, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 4, Wis 13, Cha 6) Or medium: (Str 15, Dex 12, Con 14, Int 4, Wis 13, Cha 6). The gondsman has +5 natural armor, neutral alignment, d10 for hitdice and is equal in level to the techsmith's classlevel + 3 + the techsmith's hit dice divided by 3. It has a basic attack which deals 1d8 base damage. It can use any equipment appropriate for it's size. As the techsmith gains a level, the gondsman also increases in ability by gaining a hit die. The gondsman gains the normal improvements for a construct that adds a hit die. d10 hitpoints, attack bonus as a cleric, poor base save bonus improvement. In addition, each time the techsmith gains a level, he may add an upgrade to the Gondsman, selecting the following options: +1 Str, +1 Dex, +1 BAB, +1 to one save, +1 natural armor bonus If a gondsman is reduced 0 hitpoints, it is destroyed. The Gondsman is commanded by the techsmith through a supernatural ability, it does not take initiatve to do anything other than follow it's creator and must be commanded to do differently. Use: Selected Technical Knack Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Techsmith 2 Specifics: Techsmiths of 2nd, 5fth and 8th level pick up a technical knack, an intimate familiarity with the working of mechanical gadgetry and science that allows them a +2 competence bonus on all Alchemy, Appraise, Craft, Disable Device, Lore and Open lock checks . Use: Automatic Smoke Powder bomb Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Techsmith 4 Specifics: At 4th level the Techsmith is inducted into the art of crafting smoke powder weaponry, specifically bomb making. He can now create one Smoke powder bomb per day. The bombs do 13d6 blasting damage in a 15 foot radius and cost 350 gp. At nineth level due to familiarity with the intricacies of smokepowder, techsmiths may create enhanced bombs. These powerful explosives deal 20d6 points of damage and have a blast radius of 15 feet. Crafting such a bomb now costs 500 gp. Use: Selected Techsmith Improved Critical Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Techsmith 7 Specifics: At 7th level the Techsmith's study of metals and other crafting materials, means he knows how to best utilize any weapon and find the weakspots of any armor. He aquires the Improved Critical feat for any weapon he uses. Use: Automatic Explosive Obsession Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Techsmith 9 Specifics: At nineth level due to familiarity with the intricacies of smokepowder, techsmiths may create enhanced bombs. These powerful explosives deal 20d6 points of damage and have a blast radius of 15 feet. Crafting such a bomb now costs 500 gp. Use: Automatic Smite Construct Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Techsmith 10 Specifics: Techsmith is a lethal foe to any opposing constructs. As a declared attack once per round he can smite an opposing construct. If he rolls 17 or higher and hits the construct it immediately destroyed. Use: Selected Class courtesy of Rasael, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class